This project will provide access to digital health information resources, products and services for health professionals at the Center for Development and Disability (CDD), including its 9 satellite sites, plus people Ith disabilities and their families, caregivers, and advocates. To accomplish this goal, project funds will be utilized to purchase computers/printers, arrange for Intemet connectivity for the CDD satellites, and provide ining to staff at the CDD main office as well as those in the satellites on accessing electronic consumer alth information on disability and related issues. Individualized training and technical assistance will be provided to people with disabilities and their families as requested. A training tutorial will be developed and sted on the web to provide additional assistance to satellite personnel on using digital library services and I serve as a way to provide on-going training and technical assistance. The website for the New Mexico rary and Information Network on Development and Disability (LINDD) will be utilized to support remote cess to digital libraries and information services. Outcomes of the project include: Personnel at rural satellite sites will have the capability to access digital health information resources. The quality of on-line reference service will be improved at LINDD. CDD health professionals, people with disabilities and family members will easily be able to access ormation on specific diagnoses, disabilities, and health conditions. CDD personnel in satellites will have the knowledge and skills to be able to effectively use a variety of medical databases.